Labor Day
by leefert
Summary: On Labor Day Kim and Taylor are returning from the hospital when something horrific happens! Don't miss the drama of what happens next.


Kim and Taylor were driving down Riverside on their way back from a call. Kim was driving and Taylor was sitting with the clipboard in her lap just enjoying the ride.

"This has been a quiet Labor Day you know that?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say that too loud. Our next call will be a cardiac arrest or something." Kim replied

"Probably." Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at the pizza parlor up ahead of them on the right. She wasn't paying attention to the cars coming towards them. There was a child on a bike up near the pizza shop riding, looking back across the street. Taylor turned her gaze toward the house to the left. "Look out!"

Kim slammed on the breaks and swerved off to the right hitting the curb and clipping the light pole. The ambulance came to a halt and things were suddenly very quiet. The steam rose out from under the hood. Taylor quickly looked at Kim.

"Oh my God!" Kim cried

Taylor picked up the radio mic. "Boyd 55-3 to Central, this unit has been involved in an MVC on Riverside Drive." Taylor said

Kim was frantically screaming. "Oh my God! I hit the kid!" She began to cry

"Kim, there was nothing you could have done." Taylor said as she tried to get her door open. "Damn it!" The door was stuck so Taylor stood up and climbed through to the back. She grabbed the bags and jumped out the back doors.

She rounded the ambulance to see a couple of cars that had been involved as well. But she also saw a mangled up bicycle and a child laying 10 feet away.

"Oh no." She thought to herself as onlookers started to gather.

She rushed over to the little boy, who she guess was about 8, and began to assess him. She carefully titled his head back and listened for any signs of air movement.

"Come on buddy." She said quietly

She realized that he wasn't breathing. She quickly fumbled through the medic bag and grabbed the intubation kit. Soon she had the tube in place and looked around.

Davis and Sully had arrived on scene.

"Davis!" Taylor yelled

She knew she needed help. He ran over to her and knelt down next to the child.

"I need you to squeeze this bag like this." She showed him

"Okay." He said

She began quickly assessing if the child had a pulse. He did, but it was faint.

"Where the hell is that other bus?" She asked

The sound of sirens was getting closer.

"They're coming." Davis said, "They're coming."

Doc pulled the bus to a halt. He and Carlos immediately jumped out to grab their things.

"We got it from here Taylor." Doc said

Taylor continued to attempt an IV on the little boy. Doc grabbed her arm.

"We got it from here, now go over there and wait for another bus to come for you." Doc ordered

"I'm fine." Taylor said as she got the IV in.

"Taylor GO!" Doc said sternly

Taylor reluctantly stood up and walked over to the curb near the bus. The Squad had already made sure that it was stabilized.

"Taylor, you okay?" Lieutenant Johnson asked

"I'm FINE!" Taylor said in anger as she ripped the gloves off of her hands and threw them.

"You got a nasty gash there on your forehead." Walsh noticed as he knelt down.

Walsh carefully put a couple 4x4s over the wound and held pressure to it.

Taylor watched helplessly as Doc and Carlos loaded the boy into the back of the ambulance. Then she watched as they pulled away and the red lights on the back flashed on and off as they drove down the street. Medics from company 49 walked over to Taylor.

"You need to get that looked at." One of them said

Taylor looked at Lieutenant Johnson who looked at her sternly. She nodded as Walsh helped her to her feet and walked with her to the back of the waiting medic unit.

Jimmy walked Kim over as well. Kim sat crying in the back of the medic unit. The doors were closed and soon the scene was fading off through the back windows.

When they arrived at the ER Doc and Carlos were standing at the Nurse's desk. Kim walked up to them.

"How is he?" She asked

"Kim I'm going to need to know what happened." Doc said

"How IS he?" Kim asked emphatically

Carlos looked at Taylor who was still holding a 4x4 to her head. Carlos shook his head. Taylor's bright blue eyes became saddened.

She walked silently towards the exam room while Kim stood in shock.

"I killed him." She said

"No you didn't kill him." Doc tried to calm her

"I KILLED that little boy!" Kim cried

Doc looked around and saw that people were staring at them. He quickly ushered her into the lounge.

"Have a seat." He urged

"I killed that little boy." Kim repeated

The door to the lounge opened as Sully and Davis entered.

"How's the kid?" Davis asked

Doc stared at him, it was entirely the wrong question to ask right now.

"He died." Carlos said

"Crap." Sully said

"We need to get a statement Kim, you think you can do that for us?" Davis asked

"I killed that little boy and you want me to give you a statement?" Kim asked

"Okay, those are exactly the words that you don't want to say while you are giving your statement." Sully said

Davis and Sully sat with Kim while she recalled the accident to them. Finally, they had gotten all of what they needed and they left to talk to Taylor.

Taylor was sitting on the edge of the bed as Dr. Fields stitched the gash on her forehead closed.

"That's not going to leave a scar is it?" Taylor asked

"It shouldn't" Dr. Fields replied as he finished up. "Don't get the stitches wet and come back in a week to get them out."

"Thanks." Taylor said as she slid down off the table.

"Taylor can we talk to you for a minute?" Davis asked

"Sure." She replied

"We just need to get your statement about what happened." Sully added

"Well, we were driving down the street, the kid rode his bike out into traffic, the kid got hit, and now he's apparently died." Taylor said coldly

"Well, that's better than the 'I killed him' statement that Kim gave." Davis said

"Is that what she thinks?" Taylor asked

"Yeah." Davis replied

"Not a single one of us could have stopped that bus in time to avoid hitting him. In fact, it's a miracle the other car didn't hit him as he darted out." Taylor said

"Well, that's all I needed to hear." Sully said

"It wasn't Kim's fault." Taylor said

"We know. We just needed your statements is all." Sully replied

The pair of officers left the ER as Taylor looked to the frantic woman in the trauma room with her son.

"Yeah, some day this has turned out to be." She said sarcastically as she walked out the doors with Walsh and DK. "Just a great day all around."


End file.
